Sleepwalker
by MoghtyMena
Summary: Not gonna spoil much, prepare for angst c: Enjoy!


My coco, yang n weiss fic, not gon' spoil anything soooo enjoy! Prepare for angst c: Song is Sleepwalker by Logan Henderson

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth

* * *

She felt as if she was locked up, like a prisoner of her own mind; chains all around her body; entangling and overcrossing one another she fell further and further into the water, the sun reflecting onto the ocean's surface dimming quicker and quicker by every second until all she was surrounded by, was darkness.

She struggled, as if it would magically release her, she tried to shout out, shaking her head repeatedly and impatiently as the air bubbles became fewer and fewer; water entered her mouth, drowning her as water forced its way down her throat as she tried to not gulp it down, not that it would damage her more than it already was.

She felt something tugging on the chains at her back, pulling them deeper to the black, empty abyss of the ocean.

She tried to turn her head to the side, to see who or what it was.

She felt her body becoming colder and heavier as the pressure began to become denser.

Her eyes widened in both shock and fear, realising who it was.

The figure grinned at both her, and her realisation.

She felt the chains around her body tighten, squeezing every bit of life out of her as she slowly stopped struggling, knowing that there is no point to it anymore, but instead, glared daggers at the figure.

The figure laughed at her, pitifully as she changed the movement of the chains repeatedly, as it to make her suffer, to make her beg for her awaiting death.

"How does it feel? To not want to accept something that has already passed? To change it oh so desperately even though it is out of your control? To feel as if others are putting the blame on you even when you know full well that they're not? To feel the weight of someone else's death you could've prevented on your very own shoulders? It is your fault that I died, after all."

She felt tears escaping the corner of her eyes as it absorbed itself into the water as she shook her head at the figure, trying to dismay what they were saying to her.

The chains stopped still as the figure floated towards her, through her and then turned to face in front of her.

They wiped the tears from her eyes then grabbed ahold of her chin, forcing her to look at them.

They grinned as they whispered one thing to her as the chains came alive and began to move slowly away from the figure.

"So, my darling dreamer, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Weiss!" Coco shouted, sitting up instantly in her bed, breathing in and out heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead and onto her bedsheets; a few moments after, Coco let out a heavy sigh as she got out of bed and made her way to her apartments kitchen, running the tap and splashing the water on her face to get rid of the sweat, placing a glass under the water before shutting the tap off and drinking the very cold water. After that, Coco made her way to the couch and sat down, grabbing the tv remote with her free hand and turned on the TV. switching between channels before giving up and settling on a random movie she's seen before.

Coco rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes as she settled her glass on the coffee table.

She began to look around her apartment and realised it was cleaned from the weeks of trash she had piled up over the days.

'Probably Velv and the gang… I'll start looking after the apartment more' Coco promised even though she knew it was a lie.

She thumped her head against the back of the couchs back, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

It's been two years since that awful, tragic day.

The day Weiss was involved in an accidental car crash.

Doctors said she was killed instantly, and wouldn't of known what happened in that short span of time.

The person who had crashed into her managed to have survived but is serving life in prison due to drink driving and having drugs in their system.

They buried her at the place she loved most and spent most of her time at; Beacon Academy.

Winter even took a break from the Atlas Military to grieve her sisters death, before shortly going back the next week after.

'Probably overworking herself to not think about it…' Coco thought then let a pitiful laugh, knowing that she would to if she didn't drop out of the Academy or quit her job.

Coco and Weiss started dating during the school years, and had been together through thick and thin; Yang soon fell for their charm and joined in their relationship.

"I wonder how Yang is doing…" Coco said aloud, closing her eyes.

They hadn't been coping well with Weiss' death, in fact, over the years it began to become worse and worse, acknowledging her death but refusing to go any further for recovery.

Coco refused to take any medicine from every doctor that was recommended to her by her friends, and her parents.

Yang, however, listened to hers and began to undergo the way to recovery, but. No matter how far she went or how hard she tried, she always ended up at exactly the same point as Coco was; the beginning.

They were assigned to the same room in the hospital, Yang overdosing on her medicine when nobody was looking and Coco collapsing in her apartment as she hadn't ate or slept for weeks, and overheard the doctors talking to, they assumed, was their friends and family.

"Miss Adel and Miss Xiao Long have been diagnosed with sleep disorder, eating disorder, stress, anxiety and depression. I would advise that someone stays with them for a few weeks and check in with us of their activity. I would also recommend you to keep watch of their weight and behaviour everyday, note it down if you must."

Coco remembered that shared moment she had with Yang; they rolled their eyes and laughed pitifully, fully knowing that the doctors meant they had no hope in them getting better, not that they didn't also agree with the doctors either.

Her voice in their heads was stronger than them, told and placed judgement in everything they did, drowning out the voice of reason and instead, drowned them further into their own misery.

The two have visited to the hospital more than they can remember, in fact, it was all becoming one blur the more they arrived; some visits caused by the two putting blame on each other too physically, some due to attempts on their own lives and most being because everyone was still worried by how long it was taking them to the road of recovery.

Coco reopened her eyes slowly as that familiar chill down their spine returned, only to see Weiss standing in front of her, arms crossed as her feet tapped impatiently on the ground, although there was no noise coming from the action, but mostly her glare focusing on her.

"My father is still blaming the Faunus for my death I see" Weiss hissed, as if Coco was to blame for that action.

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I don't have a good enough lawyer, or enough money to make him stop spreading lies, princess." Coco replied bitterly, she loves Weiss but…

… She was stopping her from letting her move on.

Weiss sighed as she moved across the coffee table and sat beside Coco, although she didn't feel any warmth coming from her.

"Nightmare?" Weiss decided to change the subject, knowing full well that Coco would shout loud enough to awaken the neighbours again.

Coco glared at her former lover as she tried to remain under control by clenching her fists.

"You know damn well what woke me up, Weiss" Coco stated with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Least Yang is distracting herself long enough to not think about me nonstop like you" Weiss bit back with the same amount of anger, if not a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Is that why you've been tormenting me lately? Because Yang has the effort to move on and get better whilst I can't? Is that it!" Coco demanded, trying to control her tears from leaving the corner of her eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide the smirk on her face.

"I'm not worried, after all. You both always come back to me" Weiss replied, floating in the air.

Coco looked at her top to bottom, always the same appearance; Her own blood soaking into her uniform she picked out with her help for her job interview that day and part of her head split open from the glass shards. It never failed to make her stomach uneasy whilst twisting and turning from her mind imagining what the smell would be like.

And yet whenever she tried to turn away, to back away and run; to stay away from what seemed like a dream, now turning into an everyday waking nightmare…

… She always relishes that warmth she once felt before when Weiss holds her, hugging her with her arms that Coco misses everyday, and begs to feel until her mind breaks down all over again, as if it was a continuous cycle.

"You know I love you Coco, and that I'll always be here for you" Weiss whispered comfortingly into Coco's ear, floating away when she felt Coco's head nod slowly after a couple of minutes, knowing that she had her once more.

"Whilst our timing is short, I must take my leave. Keep walking, sleepwalker, keep walking."

Weiss stated, and with that, she started to fade away.

Coco waited until the last moment to release her pent up sobs and tears of both anger and sadness, slamming her fists onto the coffee table and causing the glass to fall onto the floor, luckily enough it didn't shatter like some of the other ones.

Weiss was always easier on her than she was with Yang.

* * *

Yang waved goodbyes and shared smiles with Ruby and Blake before shutting the door behind her, where her hands fell to her sides and her smile disappearing instantly into a frown.

Her feet automatically walked towards the kitchen, taking her and forming a pile of her medicine she needed to take for the night, swallowing them down with some water that was left from her water bottle before placing on the side, taking her robotic arm off carefully and placing it on the counter before she walked back into the living and crashed face first onto the couch.

'How long can I keep pretending everything's going to get better when its not?' Yang thought as she turned her head towards the couch cushion to let the cool air wash over her face, the blank expression on her face.

"Go away Weiss" Yang muffled out, knowing the familiar coldness she usually felt whenever she came to visit her.

"Funny, last time you said that to me, I ended up being killed." Weiss stated, floating away from the punch that Yang had directed at her.

Yang's eyes turned a crimson red as she continued to glare at her whilst remaining in her position.

"Go away Weiss" Yang replied more sternly and angrily.

"How does it feel? Knowing that if you had decided to have drove me on your motorbike instead of having me get hit by the person I dislike the most, I could be here with you and Coco at this very moment, alive and well?" Weiss continued on, watching the anger in Yangs eyes form into guilt in a span of a minute.

"I didn't know! I know I should've! I couldn't stop you in time! I know it's my fault so stop blaming me for it!" Yang shouted loudly as she gripped her hair, crumbling onto the floor and forming a ball as she repeated saying, "It's my fault" and "I'm sorry" rhythmically.

It began to dawn on Weiss that all the monsters she had been fearing quietly inside of her head, were becoming true.

And that both Yang and Coco, were becoming monsters that she knows, she'll never fear.

She held the keys to all their secrets,, all the ways she can twist her and their words to her will but most importantly, the key to make their road, an endless one so that she can remain with them. Forever.

"Keep walking, sleepwalker. Keep walking"


End file.
